glorious_nations_of_iwakufandomcom-20200215-history
Germany Italy Japan and Powers
"How futile"- Irene Kreuger Overview GIJP or The Axis is the Nation which was founded by the Axis Power after returning from Space, after their loss in WWII, and blasting all the allies to death with their highly advanced technologies. The Current Leader is a Woman named Irene Ursula Kreuger. Not much is known about the nation other than info released in a Timeline gifted to the PDOA but it is imagined that it has completely taken every aspect of The Nazi Ideology. this Includes Labenstraum being put into effect. They have however relaxed their views on Jews and Slavs History The Story begins in 1939 when WW2 started. After the Battle of Stalingrad and Midway things turned sour and in 1943 Italy surrendered to the Allies. A Year later plans were made to leave the planet to the moon. 1944 The first ever V4 rocket was tested in Svalbard. The end was near however and in 1945 Germany and Japan surrender to the Allies and The Treaty of Kobe was signed by Germany, Japan, Italy, Hungary, and Romania, ensuring the reformation of the Axis in 1999. In 1947 Several V4s launched from Svalbard make it to the moon. Germania (with Neu Berlin as its capital) was established under the lunar crater of Mach by the Axis in 1948 and it was there they began researching and planing to return to earth while working to colonize the stars. In 1971 Adolf Hitler died in Neu Berlin at age 82 which was a striking blow to the axis powers. He was then replaced by Hermann Steinhauser becomes Fuhrer. In 1994 The axis used their first ever warp drive to go from Ceres to Neptune in 12 minutes. By 1998 the axis had been ready to attack and A massive fleet of Germanian ships came down and attack Terra, starting WW3 and the next year the Axis was reformed. Soon The USA and Canada surrendered in the year 2000 leading to the occupation of North America with Germany being reclaimed in 2001 with the 4th reich being declared. In 2002 NATO and Russia surrendered ending the war. The Confederate States of America, Britannia, and Vichy France are all founded as puppet states of The Greater German Reich and the world was redistributed between the Axis powers. In 2029 A sentient race of plant-like creatures known as the Supox Utricularia became the first sentient non-human species to be contacted became allies with the Axis. In 2043 Erika Fleischer became the first female Fuhrer of Germany and in 2044 gave Human rights to the Slavic and Jewish peoples. Later Erika Fleischer supposedly died of tuberculosis, leaving Millie Rozu as Fuhrer. In 2087 Die Frieden Lehre is proposed by Millie Rozu, a doctrine in which discusses more peace and human rights throughout the Axis powers. This year Millie Rozu was shot dead during a speech by her own guards, with Irene Kreuger becoming Fuhrer. Misc. * GIJP has Three Personifications, Rei-Chan, Ita-Ita and Miss. Japan * GIJP doesn't RP very much * Newest Cartographer of iwaku. * Atlantis got in trouble with imgur because he forgot to make the post for this flag private and was called a racist. * Claims to be youngest Youngen Category:Nations